


[立克]Honey Can

by tsui_charlie



Category: History3trapped
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsui_charlie/pseuds/tsui_charlie





	[立克]Honey Can

Jack 今天帶著趙立安去露天的音樂節，小朋友一早就收拾好自己，蹦蹦跳跳地上了機車，任由 Jack 幫他帶好安全帽，就不斷催促對方快點。 Jack 眉頭一皺，就捏起那張小臉交換了一個悠長的深吻。

趙立安又被自己的戀人吻得全身發軟，「寶寶 你發情期是這幾天了 我們真的要出去」

「沒事的 也沒那麼準時 走啦 囉嗦鬼」

趙立安乖乖地纏上了 Jack 的腰，聞著 Jack 身上的芥末味，微微的刺鼻感讓自家 omega 無比安心。

趙立安把下巴放在 Jack 的肩頭上，嘴唇有意無意地碰著 Jack 的側頸，貪婪地沾染著他的氣味。

芥末味刺激著嗅覺跟腺體，果然是他最愛的 Jack 。

趙立安興奮地在場地跳來跳去， Jack 還要擔心他會受傷地緊牽著他的手。

趙立安卻突然有點頭痛，身體的異樣感讓他忍不住倒向身旁的 Jack ，空氣中的蜜糖味蔓延得愈發濃烈。

Jack 就知道這小笨蛋的發情期到了，「寶寶 我們現在就回家」

趙立安開始被情慾薰得失去理智，蜜糖的香氣甜得快要惹來蜜蜂。那隻小手伸向對方的兩腿之間輕輕地揉著，臉上害羞著動作卻很大膽，他知道趙立安難受到了極點。

「想要 ... 回家來不及了 ... 」

Jack 的下身就這樣被趙立安撩硬了， Jack 直接橫抱起軟軟的趙立安，不斷釋放著自己刺鼻的芥末信息素，以妨一些野 alpha 向他的寶貝投來餓狼般的目光。

對，目光也不行， Jack 向來佔有欲強。

在戶外實在沒有什麼幹這種事， Jack 找到了一片算是茂盛的小樹林，把自家寶貝放在了草叢上。

「 Jack...Jack... 想要」

趙立安胡亂地啃咬著 Jack 的嘴唇，只有不斷的身體接觸才能讓趙立安感到舒服點。 Jack 細數珍寶般吻著他的每一寸肌膚，點點的愛痕出現在白皙的皮膚上，豔紅而色情。

趙立安忍不住幫 Jack 解開身上的襯衫，雖然不厚道， Jack 看著他心急如焚的寶貝就失笑了。

「小個子 慢點」

「臭 Jack... 你不想要我嗎 ... 」沾上情慾的聲音還帶著委屈， Jack 覺得自己再忍下去就陽痿了。

「趙立安 我愛死你了」

Jack 把趙立安的襯衫扯開，露出那被情慾薰紅的漂亮身體，兩顆小紅點在冷空氣中變得挺立，趙立安忍不住用手指捏了捏自己的乳頭，變得更紅腫誘人了，喉嚨也開始止不住那甜膩的吟聲。

Jack 抓住了他的手含上了如櫻桃般的乳頭，舌尖不停地打轉著，手伸到趙立安的身後發現那裡已經濕得可以容納三根手指。

Jack 將趙立安的雙腿分開成 M 字型，粉嫩緊緻的小穴展現眼前。他俯下身吻上了濕透的小穴，舌頭模擬著交合的動作進出著，內壁就連舌頭也不放過，狠狠地吸著。 Jack 細細品嚐著趙立安流出的蜜液，是香甜醉人的蜜糖。

「寶寶 你真的好甜 流的水也是甜的」

趙立安聽著這些騷話就更臉紅了，用手蓋著自已的臉。 Jack 見狀就抓住他的手，吻上那緊閉的小嘴，撬開牙關，將蜜糖過度到對方嘴裡。

「 Jack... 安安好癢 ... 」

「老公知道了 小壞蛋」

Jack 一邊吻著趙立安，將那兩條長腿架在自己的肩膀上，抵著穴口全根沒入了 omega 的體內。壁內的肌肉吸著 Jack 的粗大，空氣中爆發了濃郁的蜜糖芥末香氣，又甜又刺激。

處於發情期的趙立安一下就接受了對方的粗大，或者說身體已經記住了 Jack 的形狀，空洞的後穴裡被填滿讓趙立安舒服得仰起頸線。 Jack 一下下地往內挺進，直抵痕癢的穴心深處，每一下深入淺出都讓趙立安吃不消地發出更銷魂的吟叫聲。

「 Jack  親我 ... 不想 ... 被聽見 ... 啊啊 ... 」

Jack 只覺得他的寶貝實在太可愛了，吻上嘴角掛著津液的小嘴將他的呻吟聲都通通吞掉，趙立安不要求他也會這樣做，可不能讓任何人聽見寶貝的聲音。

身下的動作依然快速地律動著，每一次性器帶出的媚肉都讓空氣變得更淫靡。蜜糖般的淫液讓在不斷地分泌著， Jack 被夾得發出低喘，內穴的水就像浸著他的性器一樣，溫暖又濕潤， Jack 不禁又硬了幾分。

瘋狂的抽插還趙立安緊縮著小穴， Jack 也被夾得有點難受，「快點 ... 快點 .... 」

Jack 向著趙立安的敏感點頂弄著，龜頭與軟肉的碰撞引發了更多快感，不斷的摩擦讓趙立安發出高亢的叫聲，在寂靜的樹林尤其清楚動人。

趙立安到達了臨界點， Jack 就再順著那點進攻著，身下的小妖精終於忍不住泄了。無力的身體趴在對方的胸膛上喘氣， Jack 的動作並沒有慢下來，頂得趙立安全身顫抖著。龜頭的撞擊撞開了趙立安體內的生殖腔， Jack 這時想退出，他還不知道他寶貝的意願。

「 Jack... 別出去 ... 給我 ... 啊啊 ... 」

「寶寶 你知道這樣的後果是什麼嗎」

「我們要個孩子吧 ... 」

趙立安主動吻上 Jack 的唇辦，對方像是得到鼓勵般再抽插了數十下，抵著生殖腔釋放出白濁，生殖腔內裝滿了 Jack 的東西，以後還可能會孕育出他們的結晶品。

Jack 咬下了趙立安後頸的腺體，對方就更害羞地蓋著臉，「 Jack  我愛你 好愛好愛你」

「我也是」

體內的性器又有了抬頭的跡象，「寶寶 再來嗎」

趙立安臉紅地點了點頭，雙手纏上對方的脖子，拉近兩人的距離。

「老公 這次再深點」


End file.
